1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming a variable magnification image.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional copying machines of this type, magnifications can be automatically set in two directions (main scan and sub-scan directions of a read operation) or magnifications can be arbitrarily set by an operator in the two directions.
However, in the conventional copying machine, even if an operator wants to set a magnification in only one direction and does not particularly pay attention to a magnification in the other direction, the other magnification designation is requested, resulting in a cumbersome operation.
The apparatus which can automatically set the magnifications and the apparatus which can independently set magnifications in both main scan and sub-scan directions described above are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,579 (Canon), U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,188 (Canon), U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,508 (Xerox), and the like. However, demand has arisen for developing an apparatus having still high operability.